If I Was Your Boyfriend
by keepcalm90
Summary: ONE SHOT: Part 7 in the Nerd Sebastian, Bad Boy Kurt verse: After a major Freudian slip Kurt has a giant and very uncharacteristic realization while fooling around with Sebastian. What will this mean for the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

_**If I Was Your Boyfriend**_

" Say it again please," Sebastian begs to Kurt as they sit on the hood  
of his car.

Kurt puffs lightly on his freshly lit cigarette as he shakes his head  
back and forth adamantly.

" No," he protest. "I'm not going to say it again. I already told  
you it was a slip up. Now leave me alone."

Sebastian pouts at his side. " Fine. You can deny it all you want but  
we both know what you said. Boyfriend." He finish off his statement  
with a flutter of his long eyelashes.

Kurt glares at him. It's hard to be mad when Sebastian is so damn  
adorable. Plus he knows that if the tables were turned he would rib on  
Sebastian for something like this.

It all started earlier today at school. Kurt was walking Sebastian to  
class when some dumb as rocks football player almost smack ran into  
Sebastian and Kurt got super pissed.

" Hey watch where you're going you ape. You almost trampled my  
boyfriend." Kurt snapped at the Neanderthal who just kept barreling  
down the hallway.

The word fell so effortlessly out of Kurt's mouth that he hadn't even  
realized he had said it until Sebastian was hugging him tightly and  
kissing his cheek.

Since that night at Scandals Kurt was still struggling with the label  
part of all this. He knew that he liked Sebastian and wanted to be  
with him and nobody else. But for some reason the word boyfriend still  
alluded him. It felt much too official. Like a noose being tied around  
his neck.

After the whole Scandals thing Sebastian decided he really didn't need  
the label. Sure it would be nice to be an official couple but they were  
pretty much already that. All that was missing was a word. One silly  
little word that in the grand scheme of things meant nothing really.

But he did like to bust Kurt's balls about his slip up. It had been  
pretty funny and equally endearing.

When Kurt's front door opens he flings his cigarette away and tries his  
best to fan off the cloud of smoke.

" Hello boys," Burt says to the pair.  
" I'm just going to go pick up Carol and take her to work. I'll be  
back in twenty."

" K dad." Kurt waves and the moment his father's truck is gone he takes  
Sebastian's hand and drags him towards the house.

They burst into his bedroom and Kurt immediately begins tearing  
Sebastian's close off.

He pushes a now naked Sebastian face down on the bed before removing  
his own clothes quickly.

After he rolls on the condom and pours out the lube he holds Sebastian  
tightly around the hips and starts to push in very slowly. Since they  
don't really have much time Kurt can't prep Sebastian like he  
normally does. So instead he just moves carefully, in hopes that it  
won't hurt him too much.

It feels almost overwhelming entering Sebastian this slowly and then  
a sudden realization hits Kurt like a ton of bricks.

He's actually worried about Sebastian and genuinely cares about not  
hurting him.

Kurt's roughly fucked many a guy without prepping them first and he  
didn't even bat an eyelash at it. He didn't give two shits about the  
randoms in the back room at Scandals.

But with Sebastian it was different. Kurt didn't want that, or did he?

Suddenly his hips freeze and the sounds of Sebastian panting under him  
cease.

Sebastian looks back at him. His big black frames askew from his face  
being pressed into the bed. " Kurt is everything okay?"

" Um...Yeah." Kurt nods slowly. " I'm fine I just-" he pauses, unsure  
of how he wants to finish that sentence.

Kurt stares down at Sebastian for a long moment before reaching out  
and fixing his glasses.

" I just need you to get up on your knees," Kurt finishes weakly.

Sebastian instantly repositions himself and Kurt takes a deep breath  
before rocking into the waiting body, causing Sebastian to shuddered  
and cry out in pleasure.

That sound is so melodical to Kurt. So much more significant than any  
of the other sounds he has produced from the boys that he's bedded.  
These sounds and the boy making them are more, so much more. But Kurt  
still doesn't want to accept that.

So instead he focuses on Sebastian's sweet tight ass. Laying a hard  
slap against it that makes Sebastian yelp in what sounds like a mix of  
surprise and pain.

Kurt closes his eyes and waits for the satisfaction that never comes.  
For some reason the sounds aren't as gratifying to him as they should  
be. In fact nothing about this sex fells gratifying to Kurt.

He can't even see Sebastian beautiful face or feel the tiny puffs of  
his breaths as he pants in ecstasy.

No this wrong, all wrong and Kurt can no longer lie to himself and  
say it's right.

Sebastian deserves more and Kurt's determined to be the one to give it  
to him. After too long of an internal struggle there's no more  
question. Kurt want's this for sure.

His hands moves from Sebastian's hips to his chest as he lays his  
upper body gentle over Sebastian strong back.

Kurt kisses softly behind Sebastian's ear as his hips continue to  
move, his pace now slow and steady.

Sebastian cranes his neck back and turns his head so that he and Kurt  
can meet in a slow and savoring kiss.

This feels right to Kurt. Having Sebastian in his arms like this,  
holding him steady and rocking into him gently.

Soon the overwhelming sensation hits Kurt like a breaking wave that  
crashes over his whole body and leaves him breathless. He holds  
Sebastian even closer as his orgasm comes on strong and last much  
longer than normal.

Sebastian sobs with please as well and then the two collaspe onto the  
bed. Kurt kisses Sebastian's naked spin a few times before pulling out  
and popping the condom off.

He wraps it up and tosses it before cleaning himself off with a nearby  
towel.

When he looks back at the bed Sebastian is now curled up on it with a  
beautiful post coitial glow on his face. He looks so blissed out and  
Kurt loves that he's the one that's caused it.

He lays down beside Sebastian and just studieds his face for awhile.

One of Sebastian's eyes cracks open and he notices Kurt staring.  
" What? What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

" No," Kurt laughs. " I was just looking."

The statement causes Sebastian heart to race and then Kurt takes his  
hand and everything's calm again.

" You know if you really want to be official I might actually like  
that," Kurt admits quietly but Sebastian catches every word.

" Really?" he ask in shock.

" Yeah." Kurt nods. " Why not? I mean I've never had a boyfriend  
before but there's a first time for everything right?" he laughs  
nervously.

Sebastian's so happy he simply throws his arms around Kurt and hugs  
him tightly. They stay that way until they hear Kurt's garage door  
open and both scramble to get dressed.

When Kurt finally drops Sebastian off at home they share a long,  
lingering kiss goodbye.

Sebastian hops out of the car, sprints towards his house and up to his  
bedroom. He locks the door behind him before letting out an excited  
scream. He can't believe it. He finally has an honest to god boyfriend  
and it just so happens to be the boy he's completely, head over heals,  
madly in love with.


	2. Part 8

Part 8 of this is up. It's called Heat Of The Moment. Hope you can all check it out.


End file.
